Jadzia Dax
| occupation = | title = Science officer | stationed = Deep Space Nine | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | relatives = Kela (host) (father) }} Jadzia Dax was a joined Trill Starfleet officer serving as science officer aboard Deep Space 9 from 2369 until her death in 2374. She was the Dax symbiont's eighth host. Jadzia Idaris was born in 2341 to her mother and father, Kela, on the Trill homeworld. She also had a sister, but she remained the ambitious one in her family. Her father died when she was young, but her mother and sister were still alive as of 2372. :Several non-canon sources have established Jadzia s pre-joined surname as Idaris, and, for purposes of this article, we will use this as her pre-joined surname. :In ''Star Trek: Arcadia continuity, Jadzia's pre-joining surname was Kuran (kʉr'an). This name came from a "spec script" submitted to (and rejected by) DS9's producers.'' Starfleet history After attending Starfleet Academy for five years, Jadzia graduated in 2363 with four science degrees. Her field docent, Curzon Dax, acting on behalf of the Trill Symbiosis Commission, rejected her initial application for joining after her graduation. ( ) Her second application was successful a year later and she completed the program, being the only candidate in Trill history to do this. In 2367, Jadzia Idaris became Jadzia Dax after Curzon Dax became extremely ill and the Dax symbiont was transferred to her. ( ) The joining changed her from introverted to extroverted. Jadzia Dax accepted an assignment at the rank of lieutenant aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. She, along with her commanding officer and former host's friend Benjamin Sisko, discovered the Bajoran wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) Curzon Dax, as a person respected by the Klingons, had made a pact with three Klingon friends which she felt compelled to keep his word. During this time, she and the Klingons gained vengeance against the Albino, who'd slaughtered the Klingons' sons. The Albino, along with two out of three Klingons, were killed. ( ) She also helped Kor and Worf recover the Sword of Kahless in 2372, and later joined Worf on Martok's starship to build pride amongst the crew after constant beatings by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) She became a member of the House of Martok when she and Worf wed. ( ) Jadzia nearly lost the Dax symbiont twice: once in 2370 and once in 2371. An unjoined Trill attempted to steal the symbiont for his own, and, a year later, a previous (and repressed) host, Joran Belar, resurfaced, nearly causing Jadzia to reject the Dax host. During the second event, she discovered the Trill Symbiosis Commission's lie: nearly 50%, and not 0.01%, of the Trill population could be joined. The Commission restored Joran Dax's memories, saving Jadzia. ( ) Between 2371 and 2372, she gained her lieutenant commander pips. ( ) She and Sisko captured the rebel Starfleet-turned-Maquis-leader Michael Eddington. ( ) During the Dominion War, Jadzia Dax played an important role. She was frequently in command of the and completed important missions like mining the Bajoran wormhole to prevent the Dominion gaining reinforcements and destroying a Dominion sensor array used to monitor Starfleet movements. She was also aboard the Defiant during Operation Return to retake Deep Space 9 from the Dominion. ( ) Jadzia Dax remained on Deep Space 9 during the First Battle of Chin'toka as the station's de facto commander. A Pah-wraith-possessed Gul Dukat boarded the station in an attempt to destroy an Orb, and Jadzia was severely injured in defending the Orb. She later died from her injuries, and the Dax symbiont was placed in stasis for transfer to another Trill. ( ) Personal interests Jadzia had a wide range of interests, some of which were influenced by previous hosts. Some of these interests included playing and listening to music, playing Ferengi tongo, appreciation of Klingon culture, enjoying raucous parties, and involvement in physical exercises and Klingon calisthenics, amongst other things. ( ) Personal relationships Benjamin Sisko Curzon Dax had been Benjamin Sisko's mentor and close friend for nearly twenty years, and the new host was no barrier to this friendship, even with Sisko continuing to call Dax "old man". Sisko remained one of her closest friends throughout their six years together. ( ) When Jadzia was considering calling off her wedding to Worf, Sisko convinced her to go ahead with it. ( ) Her death affected him greatly, and proved to be the "last straw", causing him to take a leave of absence. ( ) Kira Nerys Jadzia Dax and Kira Nerys grew to become friends over the years, going from a cool professional relationship to a close friendship. Kira and Dax confided with one another about different things, including relationships and station gossip. ( ) Jadzia also convinced Kira of the holosuite's fun merit, taking her to the Hoobishan Baths on Trill and Camelot on ancient Earth. ( ) Julian Bashir ]] Julian Bashir was romantically interested in Jadzia Dax, but she didn't hold the same interest. The interest evolved into a friendship they felt should not be threatened by Bashir's earlier love interest. ( ) Bashir became somewhat jealous of Jadzia's marriage to Worf, but he felt as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered. ( ) Ironically, Bashir was romantically involved with the symbiont's ninth host, Ezri. ( ) Quark Unlike most other station senior officers, Jadzia Dax became friends with Quark. Games of tongo, her interest in Ferengi society and his appreciation of Jadzia's advice led the two to a strong friendship. ( ) Quark, like Bashir, was somewhat jealous of Jadzia's marriage to Worf as he was attracted to her. ( ) Strongly affected by her death, Quark participated in a dangerous mission to ensure Jadzia's entrance into Sto-Vo-Kor, a Klingon heaven. ( ) Odo Jadzia and Quark would jointly annoy Odo by moving his possessions in his quarters mere centimeters, with Jadzia taking pleasure in Odo's irritation. Odo would make her move the items back to precisely where they were previously; something she would do extremely slow to irritate Odo more. ( ) Worf Worf and Jadzia grew a friendship and eventual relationship together in their love for Klingon history and society. ( ) After being friends and dating for two years, Jadzia and Worf were married in 2374. ( ) Their marriage was a strong one, with Worf disobeying orders to rendezvous''ing with a Cardassian defector to save his severely injured wife. ( ) By late 2374, they attempted to have children, despite biological difficulties in Trill-Klingon relationships. Dr. Bashir helped overcome these difficulties, but before they could have children, Dax was killed by Dukat. Worf was devastated by his wife's death, even leading a mission in her honor to help her entrance into ''Sto-Vo-Kor. ( ) Category:Trill Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Scientists Category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel Category:Joined Trill Category:Starfleet sciences personnel